Midnight Rhapsody
by Mar Eci
Summary: Ran thinks it is better if he is the one in coma instead of Aya. But a strange girl made him change his mind.
1. Default Chapter

Midnight Rhapsody

By Mar Eci

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a stupid hanging computer.

Authors Notes: This is my very first fic so please be gentle. And I know I have tenses problem so please bare with me.

* * * * * *

 _Soft music filled the house as a young girl with blue hair sat in front of a piano playing a sweet melody._

_ 'Aya' Ran quietly walked towards the girl. A small smile formed on his lips as his sister kept playing the piano. He recognized the music his sister is playing. It is the song she herself composed as a gift for their mother. He remembered that when Aya played it in front of them on their mother's birthday, his mother was moved to tears. He too was touched with his sister's song. _

_ He stopped beside the piano and watched his sister play her composition. Aya raised her eyes from the keys to her brother. She smiled sweetly at him and continued to play._

 Ran woke up and in a minute was confused. Then he remembered that Aya is in the hospital in coma and all was just a dream. He laid there for another minute remembering his sister. He would give anything just to bring her back. God, his willing to take her place in that hospital bed as long as he knows she's well and living. 

 Slowly he climbed out of his bed and readied himself for another day with his usual routines. Another day without his sister. 

 It is a typical day in the flower shop. The fan girls are again swooning over the four men. Ran was still a little distracted from his dream that he didn't realize that Yohji was talking to him. "Oi! Where the hell are you? Hellooooo……" waving his hand in front of the aloof redhead to get his attention. "What do you want, Kodou?!" snapped Ran, annoyed at his team mate. "You're drifting of to space. Wonder what you're daydreaming about?" Yohji chucked as he directed his attention to the giggling fan girls. Ran ignored him and proceeded in moving to pots.

 "Aya-kun, are you ok? Are you feeling ill?" worriedly asked by the youngest of the men. He is always concerned to his comrades that he already took as a family. Ran frowned a little at Omi's concern. "I'm alright." 

 "Aya maybe you should rest for a while. I mean, we can take care of the shop while you're resting." Ken also noticed how distracted their leader is. It is rare to see Aya distracted. He was worried that their leader was feeling ill and won't tell them. They all know how Aya hates doctors and afraid he might not seek medication when needed to. 

 Ran's frown deepened with what Ken said. He didn't like to worry his team mates. Although he never show it, his team mates are already his family and he doesn't want them to worry over him. "I'm fine Ken."

 All the fan girls are chatting at once but most of them suddenly stopped when a girl their age entered the flower shop. The boys where confused at the girls' sudden behavior. They all watch the new girl they never seen in the flower shop as she stood at their door.

 The girl looked around the shop once and settled her eyes to the redheaded florist. She made her way towards Ran as if no one else was there but him. 

 "What are the best flowers in bloom this season?" she asked in a soft voice. The girl has long raven colored hair tied in a high ponytail and midnight blue eyes. She wore a simple red blouse and black skirt with simple black shoes. She held Ran's amethyst eyes and for a second Ran wasn't able to answer. Ran recovered from the strange girl's gaze and showed her the seasoned flowers. All eyes are hooked to the pair as the girl pick the flowers she wanted. She paid for the flowers and left the shop, eyes still watching her when she left.

 "What was that all about? Who is that girl?" voiced Yohji who was really confused with everyone's reaction.

 "Yeah, why did you guys act the way you did?" asked Ken who was equally confused as the other boys.

 "Don't you guys know her? She's Izuna Yuka. She's one of the best violin player in Tokyo. She had a concert with the best musicians in Japan last week!" one of the girls who was flirting with Omi explained to them.

 "Yes. She's the youngest violinist who was able to accept a national award! She's really amazing!" said another.

 "Well if she really is as great as you girls said she is, then why the attitude?" Ken was really confused and the whole incident is bugging him.

 "It's just we can't believe that we will see famous musician like her here. I mean, we never met any celebrities in your shop before. I never thought that she will be here." "Yeah, I can't believe she was here too. She'd really beautiful, isn't she?" all the girls started to talk about the violin player.

 Ran was paying little attention to the girls chatting as he continue to stare at the door where she exited a few minutes earlier. 

 "Quite an enigma…" he heard one of the girls saying. "No one really knows where she came from. They say she just walked up to an auditorium and started playing." 

 There was something about the girl that Ran could not quite grasp. Somehow she reminded him of his sister. Maybe it was because he is thinking about her so much that he stared to see her in other people. But still, he is intrigued by the girl. There is something in her eyes that no other girl her age posses. 

 The four boys resumed to business and pushed the whole incident at the back of their heads.

 Well

 All but one

* * * * * *

To be continued


	2. Melody in the Park

Midnight Rhapsody

By Mar Eci

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a stupid hanging computer.

* * * * * *

 It was late when Ran left the hospital. He stayed with his sister longer than usual due to the emotions that threaten to consume him. He didn't understand. Why is this happening now? Why is the shield where he hid all his emotions for the past 2 years started to break? He can no longer keep himself from breaking inside no matter what he tries to do. Somehow the presence of his sister made him gain his control to his raging emotions and somehow made him feel at peace. It had been always like this. When he started to break down he runs to his sister to gain control. But it's different this time. He's mind is still in turmoil even after his visit to the hospital. It is times like this that he needed her to smile and comfort him.

 Even in his melancholy, he didn't fail to hear the music coming from somewhere not far. It is only then that he realized that his brooding lead him to the park and the music is coming from the direction of the fountain.

 Curious at to what may be the cause of the sound, he made his way to the fountain. He had only made a few steps when the music changed to a more sorrowful melody. Why would there be music in the park at a time like this? It doesn't even sound like a stereo to him. It's too soft almost like the wind itself is making the sound. A little more and he can already see the fountain. He stopped when he saw the source of the sound. Standing by the fountain is the girl who bought flowers from the shop just the other day. The infamous violinist, Izuna Yuka, stood there with her violin playing a soft mournful melody.

 Ran just stood there watching her as she continue to play, oblivious of her surrounding. Something inside him broke and all his memories of his sister flooded through him. He lost all his control and a tear made its way to his cheeks down his clenched fist. Bowing his head he let more tears flow free from his eyes as his emotions overwhelm him.

 He remembered the time when he and his family had picnic on the beach, how he and Aya have fun, building sandcastles, playing volleyball and collecting sea shells. How Aya first presented to him her compositions, blushing as if she was embarrassed that someone besides her heard her work. She squealed with delight when he told her that he likes it and it's perfect. He remembered the last night she was awake and their happiness in the festival.

 Suddenly the music stopped. He raised his head only to see the player starring back at him. He should have felt foolish for crying in front of a stranger but somehow he couldn't feel anything else other than the loneliness and emptiness he has been feeling for the past years.

 Yuka just stared at him, scared at first for finding her alone in the park, not to mention too engrossed at her playing. Then realizing that the man is the one she bought flower from, she then wondered what he was doing in the park, alone too, at a time like this. "It's you."

 Tears stopped flowing when she stopped playing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." His voice soft as he made his way towards her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her and looked at her in the eyes. He again felt the confusion he once felt in the shop when he looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes shows grief, loneliness and emptiness, so much like his own.

 "You're the guy in the flower shop, ne?" Ran could only nod in response. She raised her hand and gently wiped away the traces of tears on his pale face. Surprised by her actions, he could do nothing more but to stare at her.

 The more Ran look into her eyes the more he is drawn to her. It's not like he's falling for her but its something else. It's like she can understand what he's been going through without him telling her.

 Confusing but one way or another it makes sense to him. This girl makes him feel at ease like his sister. Why he is feeling this way he did not know but somehow he did not care anymore. She's full of warmth and passion, so much like her music.

 "Do you want to listen more?" Ran nodded and Yuka made him sit by the fountain. Standing beside him, she moved her bow to the instrument bringing the notes to life as she play another sad melody. The night breeze gently blew, carrying the soft music among them.

 Ran closed his eyes and let the music take hold of him. This time no more tears filled his eyes as he again replayed in his mind his happy memories.

 "It matches our mood, ne?" a small smile braced her lips as she continues to play. The song is sad, true, but not the type that will make you cry. The music is calming and peaceful.

 "You have your way with your music. You can make the people listening to you feel it." Ran opened his eyes and watched her play. The moonlight's playing across her features making her shine. It's almost like a dream. 

 She softly giggled at what he said. "That's what they all say. The truth is I express my feelings with the music I play. This is the only way I can express my emotions. Those who truly listen can feel it as I do." She stared back at him and a sad smile mirrored the sadness of her eyes and music.

 Ran felt it. The sadness, loneliness, hopelessness she express in her music. All of it mirrored his own. Music is her medium to express her melancholy.

 The music ended and she put down her instrument. She met his gaze and for minutes they just looked at each other. She offered him a small smile and sat beside him. Again minutes passed as the pair sat in silence with only the water splashing at the fountain behind them the only sound breaking their quietness.

 "Thank you." Ran looked at her, confused as to why she is thanking him.

 "For what?" Yuka began to pack her things beside her. Looking up at Ran's direction then to the sky, she leaned a little to her back. "For staying with me tonight. It's quite lonely to be alone, ne?" Looking back his way she added, "You reminded me of someone." Raising a brow at her he then looked up at the sky. "Who might that be?" A soft giggle was her answer as he again looked at her. "I won't tell you." Her giggles turned to soft laughter when he raised his eyebrows at her again.

 "By the way," she got to her feet and stood in front of him. "My name is Izuna Yuka. It's a pleasure to have your company tonight." She held out her hand towards him.

 Ran looked at her hand for a second and stood up, taking her hand with a light squeeze. "Fugimiya Aya. It's also nice to listen to you." For the first time she smiled brightly at him. "I hope to see you soon, Aya-san." With that, she took her things and walked away from him. Ran watched her retreating form as she looked back and waved at him good-bye. He waved back and walked away towards the direction of the shop.

 Ran smiled a little as he continued to walk home. He was not feeling sad anymore. He was happy with the encounter in the park and silently wishing that he meets her again.

* * * * * *

To be continued


End file.
